


Freaky Eye-Day

by CryptidAna



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Power Swap, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna
Summary: A short, (mostly) wholesome SetoMary fic
Relationships: Kido Tsubomi/Kisaragi Momo, Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Kudos: 4





	Freaky Eye-Day

Marry was confused. She thought she was hearing things. Voices. Her friends. But they weren’t talking. Their mouths weren’t moving in time with what they were saying at all. For instance, Kido and Momo were talking about going to the mall. Yet Marry could’ve sworn that they both talking about how cute the other was. When she asked about it, they looked confused and questioned her. True, Marry wasn’t paying much attention, as she was reading one of her books, so she said she must have been imagining things. They all laughed it off, but as they were, she definitely heard them both say ‘How did she know what I was thinking?’ Marry started to wonder what was going on.

At the same time, Seto was also curious. He wasn’t having a good day either. He was talking to Kano whilst they were buying groceries at the shop, but as soon as he made eye contact with the shopkeeper, they became completely paralysed. When he looked at Kano’s face, he too froze in place. Seto was shocked and completely overrun with concern for his friend. He thought about it and he realised that he had been the cause. Yet he knew that freezing people was Marry’s power. And if he had her’s that mean she had… 

He bolted back to the house, carefully avoiding people’s eyes. He knew what having no control over that power was like and couldn’t bear the thought of Marry going through that torment.

He burst through the door of the house and heard Marry sobbing. He immediately ran to her aid. He grabbed some sunglasses so he could avoid trigger Marry’s own power against her and found her in the kitchen, her back turned against the room and her face in her arms. “Marry, are you okay?” Marry shook her head. “I don’t know what happened, but I think our abilities have switched. I froze several people, including Kano, on my way here.” 

Marry sniffled slightly and spoke up. “I keep hearing voices. People talking but in my head. It hurts. Kido and Momo think I’m weird. I… I… I don’t know what to do.” Her tears became even bigger. 

Seto crouched down and patted her head. “Marry, look at me, focus and hear my thoughts. Trust me.” Marry did as instructed and focused herself on Seto. His thoughts came flooding into her head. All of them about her. All of them about how much he cared for her. One after the other, all of them told Marry exactly what Seto thought of her and how happy he was that they had met. A final thought wondered in and Seto voiced it aloud. “We will get through this together. I’ll teach you how to control mine and you can teach me how to control yours.” He hugged her tight to reassure her.


End file.
